Thinking of You
by Takius
Summary: After a freak accident, Sasuke comes and reminisces upon his and Naruto's relationship... Shounen ai. Oneshot.


Okay... so... This is my first attempt at Fanfiction, so comments and stuffs would be good. ; Bold is lyrics, italic is thoughts or emphasis, and underline is flashbacks. **  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used in here. Or else Sakura would have been killed off and Naruto would have become rated M for Naru x Sasu...actions... ;  
**

**Nobody knows who I really am**

**I never felt this empty before**

**And if I ever need someone to come along**

**Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong  
**

The raven haired man stepped into the room, hands in pockets, a sad expression upon his handsome face. Black eyes traced fondly over the messy blankets, scrolls, and empty ramen-bowls strewn across the floor of the room. Hands in his jeans, the black-clothed man made his way over to the bookshelf, looking around slowly as he walked even slower to his destination, as if trying to imprint all of this in his mind. As he reached the shelf, an amused grin spread its way across his mouth as he gazed at the framed picture that was perched precariously upon the wooden platform. An ecstatic-looking, pink-haired girl was grinning gleefully while holding the hands of two males together. He stopped himself before his eyes moved over to what he knew would be on the right side- a blonde haired, crazy, gleeful, handsome, sexy male. The male on the left was himself- Uchiha Sasuke, in all of his cocky, what-the-fuck-do-you-want glory. The old smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth as he remembered... Just stood there quietly, remembering and imprinting all of his good and bad past into his mind.

A pale hand was drawn out of its pocket and reached across the open space, to grasp at the frame. He picked up the picture frame, and frowned at the cracked surface of the frame. _Baka Naruto... Probably threw it across the floor in anger... Baka, baka...  
_

Suddenly, a strange burning came prickling to his eyes, and he clenched the frame of the picture tighter. Teeth clenched painfully, as pale eye-lids closed tightly over those beautiful, deep eyes, trying to shut out the pain, the tears. _ Naruto... This hurts so much... I can't believe that we're apart now...  
_

He remembered how they had first met... How Naruto had saved him from that rabid bunch of hormone-crazed girls.

** And every time I see your face,**

**The oceans heave up to my heart**

**You make me wanna strain at the oars,**

**And soon I can see the shore  
**

That day had been sunny and clear- the perfect weather for doing missions- or just hanging out. Sasuke, being the loner that he was, had been just sitting down coolly to a meal of onigiri, when the girls had attacked... Led by the infamous 'pig' Ino, a sudden crowd of girls had started rushing towards the table where the Uchiha had been seeking haven. Sasuke looked up at the horizon, saw the smoke rising from the ground signs of a stampede - and groaned. "Shit, not _ITALICS HERE again ITALICS END_..." He abandoned the small container of onigiri, and then fled- too late. The girls had 'strategically' mapped out a strategy to trap their little Sasuke-bug in a web of girls, trapping him between the Academy and the Hokage-building.

As Sasuke ran down the street, he swerved into an alleyway, hoping to avoid the girls- of course, that was their plan. Immediately, they streamed in to trap Sasuke against the wall. He was pinned to the stone wall as their atrocious leader, the blonde fangirl number one, Ino, walked up to him. "Hellooo Sasuke-kun!" The saccharine voice was dripping with overly-sweet love. Sasuke wanted to shrink into the bricks; although the emotionless Uchiha was more than often emotionless, the girls' unwanted attention terrified the boy. As the girls closed in, there was a sudden...  


**Hito wa dare mo hitori de wa ikiteikeya shinai**

**Tagai wa tagai wo itsumo keyashiai**

**Igai dekinai toki wa hanashiai**

**Harakakaeru kurai waraiaitai**

**No one is living alone**

**We always take mutual care of each other**

**And when we can't see eye to eye, we talk things over**

**We want to laugh so much as to be carrying our stomachs  
**

  
BOOM! "AWAY, FIENDS!" As the smoke cleared from the sudden explosion, there stood...

"UZUMAKI NARUTO... TO THE RESCUE!" The blonde dobe stood there, and Sasuke could already feel the beginnings of an annoyed look twitching on his face, but he kept it in, as it seemed the Hokage-wannabe would save him... hopefully. Naruto raised a hand towards the girls, palm out in a 'stop' motion. "Don't take a step closer...! Sasuke-chan is mine...!" The incredulous look on the girls' faces were also reflected on Sasuke's face, as Naruto suddenly disappeared from sight and reappeared besides Sasuke.

"Baka Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke whispered fiercely under his breath, muscles tensing as the man beside him stepped closer to Sasuke. 

"Saving your ass, what else do you think?" Naruto whispered back, quietly so that only he and Sasuke could hear. Suddenly, the blonde lunged to the side, towards Sasuke, and embraced him tightly, in a more-than-friends-way... and did the unspeakable...

**Fuantei na mirai ga kowakute**

**Yandeita boku ni mukatte**

**Nani mo iwazu ni sotto te wo**

**Sashinobetekureru kimi ga ita**

**Kanashimi ga hanbun ni natta**

**Yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda**

**Gyaku no tachiba ni nattra sugusama**

**Soba made kaketsukeru to chikatta**

**An uncertain future is scary, and then you faced me**

**And without saying anything you softly took my hand**

**My sadness was halved and my happiness doubled**

**My life was turned around instantly**

**And you swore to run to my side  
**

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably as a sudden, unfamiliar burning sensation rose to his cheeks- not before feeling a pair of plush and gentle lips on his face... He tried to leap away, as though electrified, but a pair of strong arms seized him around the waist and pressed Sasuke's body to a hard and sculpted body. The looks on the girls' faces were enough, however, to explain their sudden scarring of life. "AIIIIII! WE'LL GET YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke could barely hear the girls' fleeing because of the ringing in his ears. He pushed out of the embrace suddenly, and turned his back to Naruto, shoving his hands in his pockets, and desperately trying to hold his pride together. Naruto grinned foxishly behind the raven-haired man, and then commenced to ask Sasuke:

"So, how're you going to pay me back?"  


And that was how their strange relationship together... The reward that Naruto demanded, frankly, was a week of dating...

Sasuke and Naruto entered the Ichiraku Ramen shop- Naruto's choice of place, obviously. As the 'couple' raised the flap of the shop and entered, the man greeted them warmly. The two sat down to two steaming bowls of noodles. Naruto instantly began to enthusiastically shovel down the ramen, and Sasuke had barely snapped his chopsticks open, before the happy Naruto immediately ordered another. Sasuke watched, amused, at Naruto's... behavior. After a good 10 minutes or so of eating in silence, Naruto finally struck up a conversation. "So, aren't you glad that I saved you from those girls?" Sasuke groaned, pushing away the bowl of ramen.

"No. And I certainly am _not _ gay, Uzumaki Naruto! You might be, but I'm as straight as-" Of course, Naruto just_ had_ to prove Sasuke wrong...

**So let me come to you**

**Close as I wanted to be**

**Close enough for me**

**To feel your heart beating fast**

...by placing his lips over Sasuke's, in mid-sentence. Sasuke, being stopped in the middle of his passionate outburst, had his eyes suddenly glaze over as those gentle lips captured his. Naruto then swung over the chair, wrapping arms around Sasuke's neck and waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Sasuke didn't struggle, though, as that miso-ramen-coated tongue pried his lips open and slipped into the Uchiha's mouth, feeling every twist and turn, making the Uchiha blush and tingle. Slowly, hesitantly, Sasuke eased into the kiss, melting into those arms... unwilling, though he still did. Admitting defeat, he gave a small sigh into that rich-tasting mouth, and allowed himself the privilege of kissing Uzumaki Naruto.  


After two years of being together, they had made the 'ultimate promise'... They had given each other the diamond rings that bonded each other together. 'Supposedly' forever. They had laughed together that night, snuggled up into each others arms... Lee was going to be the priest, bonding them together...

Of course, all good things end.

Sasuke watched silently as his dobe slept on, quietly. The cold of the room was warded off by the large comforter that the two shared. Naruto was snuggled into his arms, and he mused quietly as he scrutinized the man through half slidded eyes. Delicate skin... plump, pretty-looking lips that didn't really suit his masculine form. Soft blonde hair that made him resemble and angel... He gave a sigh, and held the angel closer to him. "Naruto..." 

Later on, a group of bigots had come to kill them. The people who came had killed him...  


A shaky sob filled the room, and Sasuke dropped to his knees. "Naruto... I miss you...!" He clenched his eyes tighter together, the teardrops coming down shamelessly now, splattering the picture-frame still gripped desperately in his hand. "Naruto... Why... We were supposed to be together..." ...Forever. Through his tears, Sasuke caught the shimmer of something on the floor. After dropping the frame to the ground, he crawled over to the shining object, and picked it up. _The diamond ring I gave Naruto... _ A sad grin made its way across his mouth. _ Knowing that idiot, he had probably lost it somewhere after he threw it away... _ The sudden sound of a key being jammed clumsily into a door snapped Sasuke out of his daydreams. He stood up, and took a deep breath. _ Naruto, I've never said this... If I knew that we would be separated so soon, I would have said it- millions of times. Naruto... I love you.  
_

Naruto pushed the door open, eyes downcast and sad, and sighed. Another day without Sasuke- he felt so hollow without the raven-haired man. Empty- like a shell. He looked up and hurled his keys across the room- and then collapsed against the closed door. He could have sworn, upon his love for that Uchiha...

That he had just seen Uchiha Sasuke in his room.

He felt that sudden breaking of the dam that held back his feelings; the pain that he had been holding in suddenly overwhelmed him. The pain that he had been holding off when he had been fighting to save Sasuke against the bigot-group, when the medics had come to pick Sasuke up, when he had been at Sasuke's side, screaming and crying, promising Sasuke that together they would get better, and then marry... Sasuke** had ** to get better... They were going to get married...! And see Fuzzy-Eyebrows be a priest... Since they had just buried Sasuke...today...

He let out a choking sob, and pulled off the dark dress-jacket that he had been donning, and then stumbled to the ground, where he had just caught a glimmer of something. What was it?

_The ring..._

_Our ring..._

_The diamond ring..._

_How is it here? I thought I had lost it... No... it can't be...!_

Suddenly, he sat back, and the utter sadness on his face changed to that of wonder. "S-s-s... Sasuke!"

For a moment there...

He...

Had felt...

A loving caress of gentle fingers on his cheek, stroking them gently just as Sasuke had used to do...

And a gentle whisper of...

_ "Be happy, baka... Live on to the fullest... Grow old to the fullest... Don't live on the past... Because... I love you... Naruto..."  
_

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi**

**mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de**

**mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara **

**You, who has been injured by unspeakable sadness and sorrow**

**Never say words like "I hate people" or "I can't laugh"...**

**Everything that happens in the unpredictable future has a meaning**

**So stay like this, there will come a time when you realize...**

_**I... love you.  
**_


End file.
